wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49, 50, 51 ''' ---- Brookpaw's pale green gaze found the Apprentices' den. She'd need to go out and collect some shells, feathers, and pretty pebbles for her nest. Her own personal nest. The dark brown tabby apprentice shook out her messy pelt, the fur sticking out slightly all over her pelt. The molly lifted one of her forepaw's as she searched for someone to go with. She was sure someone else wanted to make a nest. Sedgecloud shook her tabby pelt before yawning. She figured she'd better go hunting before this evening. "Frozenwind, you wanna come hunting with me?" She asked, raising a "brow" and her green gaze on him. — [[User:Minkclaw|Silverstar' 23:27, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Yewpaw rolled his eyes and trotted up to walk alongside Brookpaw. "Do you even know where we're going?" he asked. She had only left camp probably one time. Her mentor couldn't have shown her that much all at once. 23:41, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Brookpaw looked at Yewpaw in amusement. "No, but I plan on having fun. So its not gonna hurt. I have you with me." She said, giggling. The dark brown tabby leapt past him in a single bound before she landed beside a log. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 18:19, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Arcadia gazed up at the warrior with clear blue eyes, dark but blue. "Who..are..you?" She asked slowly not really having the hang of talking quite yet. The creamy-white molly placed a small paw on his black one. There was already a connection there. The black smoke stared at Nightshade. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:14, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw made her way through camp, her pale ginger pelt golden in the sunlight. Her tabby points more of a fire color. She'd been told to help put Risingsun and quickly made her way to the medicine cat den. "Risingsun," the young molly greeted him. "Heathersun sent me to help with your herbs. Are you low on anything?" As a kitten Hollypaw had wanted to become a medicine cat and had snuck into his den several times to study the herbs. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:39, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw nodded before giving room for them to pass through. She watched as the sweet smelling medicine cat passed. ''Man, the herbs really do give the sweet smell. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask, who was gaurding the nursery, with their new Clanmates nestled inside, lifted her head with surprise. Leaping to her paws, she looked around wildly. "What? Are we under attack?" she settled when it was Risingsun. "Oh, Risingsun," she purred, padding up to him. He hadn't sounded very worried, more happy, it couldn't be an attack. 21:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC) "I've got such great news, Hollymask...Cloudfrost, Sunshadow, Smokecloud, and Rainstorm - they're my kits. That's why they were sent down from StarClan." Risingsun's voice trembled with excitement, but he kept it down low, so only she could hear him.Silverstar 21:04, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask's eyes widened. "Really? That amazing, Risingsun! I'm so happy for you!" she purred. Never in a million years would she have thought of that. 21:07, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw turned to see Hollymask and Risingsun maybe it was time for a nap now. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 21:13, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask nodded. "There's... also something I've needed to tell you..." she mewed. All of her feelings for him... she could just let it out now... "Oh... uh... you go first," she said after a moment. 21:15, October 18, 2016 (UTC) "Ok, ok...." Boy, this sure made him feel nervous. Admitting his feelings to someone, moons after he lost his first mate...would Morningcloud and their kits be mad? No, no...she wanted him to be happy, and he'd be extremely happy to have Hollymask at his side. "W-Well, Hollymask....it may be really weird, but I love you. S-Screw the code, I down-right love you."Silverstar 21:17, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask's eyes widened once more and she couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Oh, Risingsun, I love you too! That's ''what I wanted to tell you!" she purred, nuzzling his cheek. "Forget the code. I love you and nothing can stop that." 21:21, October 18, 2016 (UTC) His heart literally skipped a beat, and a loud purr sounded from Risingsun. "R-Really? That's amazing, Hollymask, just amazing..." The medicine cat spoke as if his breath had been taken away, and he rested his head on hers. "...I can't believe it..."'Silverstar' 21:23, October 18, 2016 (UTC) "We can get this to work, I know we can... it has to," Hollymask murmured, relieshing the moment. 21:26, October 18, 2016 (UTC) "We'll make sure of it, Hollymask...nothing can ever stop me from loving you." The medicine cat promised, eyes closing as he took in the warrior's scent. Cloudfrost awkwardly watched her father, quietly giggled, and then raced back off to the warrior's den.'Silverstar' 21:28, October 18, 2016 (UTC) (gonna say the gathering ended and it's now morning) Creekfrost slept all day, and at sunhigh, guess what? he was still asleep. Nightshade awoke that morning. He had yet to speak with Slatestar about the kits, but he knew the leader wouldn't turn them down. Hollymask couldn't sleep at all that night, too excited about what had happened. She was now Risingsun's mate! She loved him so much... a part of her heart would always belong to Hickorywing, but she loved Risingsun now, and nothing would change that. 21:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Cloudfrost had soon told Smokecloud and Rainstorm about Hollymask and Risingsun, and they seemed excited. Sunshadow, on the other hand...well, he was still sleeping, and hadn't heard about anything, not even about Morningcloud giving them the 'ok' to tell Risingsun.'Silverstar' 21:50, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw woke with a start. ''She had a destiny? The tabby pointed apprentice stood. Should she tell Slatestar or Risingsun?'' — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 22:16, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask returned from hunting, she carried a mouse for the clan and a vole just for Risingsun. She placed the fresh-kill on the pile, then went towards his den with the vole, head held high and happy. 22:23, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw stood, eyes still wide from her "dream". No that was no dream that was a sign from StarClan. She finally decides she wouldn't tell anyone until she figured it out. Lionpaw and Jaypaw lay together in the nest they shared. Hollypaw's gaze went to her two siblings. Her butter brother and Clan-loyal sister. Lionpaw's only dream was to be see as a deadly and victorious warrior. Jaypaw just wanted to fit in. The pale ginger molly ducked her head before darting out. The tabby pointed cat looked up at the silvery-blue moon. A cat's face appeared in it. A familiar face. She glanced at the medicine den before looking at Hollymask. There was something about Hollymask. "Hey..um..Hollymak? Can I speak with you outside of camp?" She asked. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:56, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask stopped in her tracks, looked over her shoulder, the prey still in her jaws. She nodded. She'd give Risingsun the vole later... she put the prey on the fresh-kill pile and walked, smooth as water, over to the young molly. "Of course," she mewed, kindly. "Let's go," she added, heading for the entrance. 01:05, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw bit her lip before following slowly. She believed it was Hollymask. Everything pointed to her. But how? "I'd like to talk to you about my mom, my real mother." — User:Minkclaw 01:10, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay